


Топоры и печенье

by MichaelTheCarrot



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelTheCarrot/pseuds/MichaelTheCarrot
Summary: Цикл драбблов про Ори, фем!Двалин и трудности, с которыми они борются вместе.
Relationships: Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Ori/fem!Dwalin
Kudos: 7





	1. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Двалин младше, а Ори старше своих фильмовых лет. Синие горы, расхваленная Балином тихая и мирная жизнь до похода.  
> Написано для fandom Hobbit 2014

Когда Ори улыбается, веснушки у него на носу смешно наползают друг на друга, как будто возмущенные тесным соседством. Двалин нравится, и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы смотреть на открывающуюся дверь, она украдкой любуется задорным профилем и мягкими карими глазами.

— Знакомься, Дори, — улыбается Ори, — это моя Двалин.

Степенный седой гном оглядывает её снизу вверх, подслеповато щурясь, и мелко кивает:

— Доброе утро, Двалин, рад приветствовать... Очень приятно наконец познакомиться с вами....

— Здравствуйте, — выдавливает Двалин, глотая противный комок в горле. В знакомстве с семьёй нет ничего особенного, это же семья Ори, её Ори, и это просто утренний чай, да и что они ей скажут? Этот Дори, сразу видно, из той же породы, что и братец Балин, у таких в глаза хаять не положено, а Нори... с Нори она разберется. Волноваться не о чем, но, Махал, почему же так потеют ладони?

— Проходите, проходите, пожалуйста, чай уже на столе...

Из коридора доносится отчетливое фырканье. Около двери в кухню стоит Нори, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив руки на груди. У Нори с Двалин давняя взаимная нелюбовь ещё с тех времен, когда она служила в городской страже — он бесился из-за того, что она срывала его планы, а она — что ей никак не удавалось взять рыжего поганца за жабры, он всегда выкручивался и выходил чистеньким. Сейчас он молчит, но ядом от его ухмылки можно травить мух на лету.

— Привет, Нори, — раздается голос Ори, мягкий, но решительный. — Вы с Двалин, кажется, уже знакомы.

— Знакомы-знакомы, — немедленно скалится рыжий, — отличный выбор, братец! Богатый жизненный опыт, служба в мужском гарнизоне...

— Нори, — перебивает его Дори, — мы уже говорили об этом. Двалин, я прошу прощения. Пожалуйста, проходите к столу. Немедленно, Нори.

Нори закатывает глаза, но молча подчиняется.

Они садятся за стол, и Дори разливает чай в тонкостенные фарфоровые чашки. Двалин не держала таких в руках с самого детства, когда мать ещё не оставила попыток привить ей изящные манеры, и теперь вычурная ручка так и норовит выскользнуть из вспотевших от волнения пальцев. Двалин на всякий случай отставляет чашку подальше и хочет взять печенье, чтобы занять руки — когда она волнуется, ее всегда тянет на сладкое — но оно маленькое, воздушное, а рядом с тарелкой лежат замысловатые щипцы, которыми даже непонятно, как его взять, чтобы сразу не рассыпалось золотистой крошкой. Двалин сжимает зубы и смотрит на Ори — а он улыбается ей солнечно и загребает печенье полной горстью:

— Попробуй, это Дори по маминому рецепту печет. Вкуснотища!

Двалин облегченно сует в рот сразу два печенья — они действительно очень вкусные — и на душе сразу становится веселее.

— А что же вы чай не пьёте, Двалин? — спохватывается Дори. — Вот, попробуйте, очень интересный сбор: ромашка от головной боли, пижма против ломоты в суставах, душица...

— Ага, ей коров от запора лечат, — кивает Двалин, припоминая занудные рассуждения братца Оина.

Дори закашливается, а Ори негромко смеётся, и Двалин совсем успокаивается.

— Разговоры пойдут, — бурчит Нори и хмуро зыркает на Двалин из-под косматых бровей. «Ещё немного, и в косички заплетать начнет», — усмехается Двалин про себя. Хочется стукнуть рыжего мордой об стол и объяснить, что уж с кучкой болтунов она как-нибудь сама справится, но осуждать беспокойство за брата она не может, да и Ори расстроится. Они сверлят друг друга взглядами поверх изящных чашек, не решаясь начинать перебранку.

Наконец Дори аккуратно ставит чашку на блюдечко и откашливается:

— Двалин, конечно, исключительная девушка, но Ори ведь еще так молод... Не кажется ли вам, что могут возникнуть... определённого рода трудности...

Ори качает головой и встаёт, прерывая сбивчивую речь брата. Двалин кажется, что от его улыбки разбегаются солнечные зайчики.

— Дори, — говорит он, — это моя Двалин. Я женюсь, Дори.


	2. Разговоры

«Разговоры пойдут», — сказал тогда Нори. Двалин бы с удовольствием шваркнула рыжего шаромыжника об стену, если бы уже через несколько дней не стало понятно, что он прав, полностью и обезоруживающе прав, Махал его за ногу.

Трепались все. Мыслимое ли дело — психованная Двалин наконец вышла замуж, да за кого — за заморыша на голову ее ниже и вдвое тоньше в обхвате. Ай да парочка!

Двалин тяжело опускается за стойку и кивает трактирщику — пройдоха Гроин знает ее давно и сразу толкает к ней кружку тройного пшеничного пива из специального неразбавленного бочонка. Пшеничная сладость на языке успокаивает мрачные мысли. Ну болтают и пусть, балрог с ними, пустая порода звонкая, да цена ей медяшка. И как только у Ори получается пропускать все это мимо ушей? Может, правду сказал про него ушлый братец Балин — к чистому грязь не липнет... Двалин настолько расслабляется, что не сразу слышит знакомое имя в кабацком гомоне.

— Это тот малахольный, что ли? Младший летописец?

— Ага, он! Видал? Да на него плюнь — зашатается!

Двалин не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать говоривших — голос Фарина-литейщика ни с чем не спутаешь. Три зимы назад гравёрный и литейный цеха отмечали в этом самом кабаке большой заказ — и Фарин тогда точно так же смеялся, раззявив щербатый рот, орал в самое ухо, что пора бы и ей наконец узнать настоящего мужика, все пытался обнять ее за пояс, а потом с воем сползал по стене, прижимая к груди сломанную в двух местах руку. Дружка его, Вестли, Двалин тоже помнит отлично: когда-то они вместе ходили в охране торгового каравана, и тот повадился путать ее лежак со своим. С тех пор у него на лбу осталась здоровенная вмятина, а у Двалин — репутация психованной стервы, ненавидящей мужиков. Ее, впрочем, это устраивало. До недавнего времени. Но, вы подумайте только, самим-то рога обломали, а Ори теперь, выходит, малохольный!

— И как это он с такой женой справляется? Небось, чтоб задобрить, сам ей пироги печет!

— А она ему дрова рубит!

— Хорошо устроился: муж за женой как за каменной стеной!

Двалин знает: сейчас надо допить пиво, поставить кружку, развернуться и уйти. Надо показать, что она выше этих тролльих выродков, способных только языками трепать, как базарные бабы, что ей дела нет до пустой болтовни, что в кабацких драках семейную честь не отстаивают.

— А что, ночью тоже она его...

Двалин допивает пиво, встает, разворачивается и с размаху опускает кружку на голову Вестли — аккурат напротив прежней отметины. «Потом хвастаться будет, что от орков досталось», — мимоходом думает она и пинком переворачивает стол навстречу вскочившему Фарину.

***

Вечером Ори бинтует ей рассаженное плечо, а наливающуюся багровым скулу мажет какой-то липкой гадостью. Он ничего не говорит, только хмурится, но Двалин и без того тошно.

— Братец, гляжу, новую мазь приволок? — наконец спрашивает она, разбивая гнетущую тишину. — Конечно, психованной сестрице только и успевай припарки менять...

— Двалин, ну зачем? — вздыхает Ори. — Почему ты ни из одного кабака не выходишь без драки?

— А по-другому они не понимают, — бурчит Двалин. — И они же сами болтают, нет, ты слыхал, как они про тебя говорят?

— А ты слыхала, как они говорят про половину города? Брось, Двалин, болтунов не перепоришь, посудачат и забудут назавтра.

Двалин понимает, что он прав, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Ори качает головой, глядя на неё, и вздыхает:

— Ладно. Я что-нибудь придумаю.


	3. День Дурина

С тех пор прошло две недели. Ори стал ещё более задумчивым и рассеянным, чем обычно, молчал подолгу и почти перестал ужинать. Раньше Двалин подумала бы, что дело в её немного однобоких поварских талантах (ставить пиво и жарить дичь на вертеле у неё выходило отлично, с остальным случались перебои), но Ори никогда не подавал вида и всегда хвалил её стряпню, словом... В этом было стыдно признаться, но Двалин волновалась.

***

Близился День Дурина, и на главную площадь стаскивали столы и сколачивали помосты для праздника. Гномы радостно гомонили в ожидании гуляний, плясок, песен и выпивки, а еще больше — в ожидании общего сбора на площади, когда король говорил торжественную речь и награждал отличившихся за год воинов и мастеровых. Двалин, впрочем, на это не особенно рассчитывала: в этом году Торин ходил смурной и задумчивый, а незадолго Дня Дурина и вовсе ускакал по каким-то неотложным делам, а значит, говорить речь предстояло братцу Балину, который всегда умудрялся сделать её невыносимо занудной.

***

Через три дня, стоя среди принаряженных гравёров Второго кузнечного цеха и привычно пропуская мимо ушей витиеватые излияния о доходах, процентах и увеличениях, Двалин ищет глазами Ори среди летописцев и по привычке волнуется. О летописцах должны сказать после ювелиров, ну так когда же...

— А так же нельзя нельзя не отметить достойнейшую работу летописцев Королевского архива, старшим хранителем которого является ваш покорный слуга. Особо отличились в этом году старший летописец Харбард и младшие летописцы Ори и Нарин. Пусть будущий год будет столь же успешным и плодотворным!

Летописцы поднимаются на помост и жмут руку Балину, седобородый Харбард гудит что-то одобрительно, Нарин краснеет до кончиков ушей, а Ори... Ори подходит к краю помоста и начинает говорить негромким, но ровным голосом:

— Благодарю старшего хранителя и народ Синих гор за оказанную честь. Я — летописец, а главная ценность для летописца — это знание. Чистое, неискаженное знание, истина, которую можно донести до своих потомков. Такую истину невозможно сохранить в людской памяти — она искажается, обрастает слухами и домыслами. Взять хотя бы нас с Двалин — про нас весь город плетёт всякую ерунду. Почему сиюминутные мелочи живут в народной памяти, а вот к примеру... — Ори обводит взглядом притихшую толпу. — К примеру, дед нашего бравого Вестли служил в одном гарнизоне с эльфами, знаете? Какой чудесный пример международного сотрудничества! А отец Рыжего Лони как-то раз обнаружил около своего дома три мешка сортового малахита... конечно, он тут же сообщил о своей находке присутствовавшему там же начальнику стражи — какая гражданская сознательность! А мать Строри-литейщика... впрочем, женщин трогать не будем... У каждой семьи есть свои тёмные пятна на репутации, верно?

Гномы начинают гомонить и переругиваться, к Ори наконец подскакивает Балин, начинает быстро что-то говорить, и Ори машет рукой:  
— Ладно, ладно. Но истина остаётся истиной всегда. Поэтому-то для меня и важно сохранять правду, как бы она не выглядела.

Он спрыгивает с помоста, подходит к Двалин, и берёт её за руку улыбаясь безмятежно:

— Пойдём отсюда.

— Ну ты даешь, — хмыкает Двалин, стараясь не выдавать своего удивления. — А тебе ничего за это не будет?

Ори пожимает плечами:

— За информацию из королевского архива отвечает Старший хранитель, а он, по счастливой случайности, приходится мне шурином, поэтому я лично думаю, что мне за это совершенно ничего не будет.

Двалин восхищенно щёлкает языком. Ну даёт братец! Чтобы правильный до зубовного скрежета Балин согласился прикрыть такую выходку... Надо наконец зайти к нему в гости, вспоминает Двалин. Печенья испечь, он любит. Двалин прищуривается и скрещивает руки на груди:

— Выходит, ты на мне женился, чтобы со старшим хранителем породниться?  
— Ага, — кивает Ори с отсутствующим видом. — Я, вообще-то, долго строил планы и размышлял, с какой бы стороны к нему подобраться. Но принцесса замужем, принцы ещё не вошли в возраст, королю сейчас не до того, Глоин женат, а от Оина вечно лебедой воняет. Оставалась ты, вот мне и пришлось... — Ори ловко уворачивается от тычка под рёбра и продолжает: — А что? Ты меня просто плохо знаешь!

— Ну уж нет, — улыбается Двалин во весь рот. Почему-то она чувствует себя неприлично счастливой. — Это они все тебя плохо знают. А я-то тебя знаю как облупленного.  
— Надеюсь, — серьёзно отвечает Ори и крепко целует её, подняв голову.

***

А через неделю в Синие горы приехал Даин, по слухам — искать себе невесту из знатных родов, и про Двалин с Ори все забыли.


End file.
